


The Prize

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly just sex, F/M, I guess you see where this is going...?, Jacob's leather coat, Jacob's top hat, Robert Topping makes a small appearance, Smut, Westminster Fight Club, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jacob wins yet another round of fights, maintaining his position as the Westminster Fight Club's champion. You decide to surprise and reward him afterwards, with delicious results.





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted anything in a while and wrote this little piece a fair few months ago and decided to share it. Hope you guys enjoy ^_^

Jacob had only a light sheen of sweat covering his body as Robert Topping raised his arm and announced him as that night's champion. He didn't spare even one glance at the numerous bodies at his feet and instead, his eyes scanned the crowd for you. He frowned slightly when he saw that you weren't there. It was only after the second last round that he'd sent you a cocky smirk and a wink, causing you to blush and smile in response.

... So where were you now?

He moved out of the ring, knowing that Westminster was the least dangerous fight club and decided to get changed before seeking you out. Yet, as soon as he opened the doors and entered the room, he paused in his tracks.

The room was completely empty - with the exception of you. Your clothes were nowhere to be seen. Instead, your naked body was wrapped up in Jacob's long, leather coat, enveloping you in his comforting scent. His top hat also sat on your head - slightly too big and falling a little into your eyes.

You were nervous, wondering how he'd take your spontaneous idea. However, the look in his eyes showed that he definitely wasn't about to complain. They were dark and full of a heated desire that made you clench your thighs together in anticipation. He slowly walked towards you, like a lion stalking a gazelle. Every step was carefully calculated and sent your every nerve on edge. Your breaths became heavier and your heart fluttered in your chest.

You were so intently focused on each other that you startled when the door swung open. Jacob, however, had a different reaction. He immediately swung around, pinning poor Robert Topping against the wall.

"Clear out the club," he growled out lowly. "And I mean  _everyone_."

Topping didn't waste any time and quickly exited the room, dropping Jacob's prize money on the floor in the process. Your man paid it no mind, focusing on a completely different prize. Now you were both alone once again and Jacob was free to do whatever he wanted with you.

"Now," he drawled out. "Where were we?"

In mere seconds, he was in front of you and you couldn't help but look at his bare chest. It was a big weakness of yours and he knew it. He took hold of your shoulders, coaxing you to stand up. He tilted his top hat backwards and away from your eyes, before his hands then trailed down, disappearing underneath his coat and caressing your skin. You couldn't hold back your shivers and moans.

"You've become quite a temptress, love," he commented. "But you know I love you better with no clothes at all."

You bit your lip and looked up at him with hooded eyes. Slowly, he slid the coat off your shoulders and it pooled down onto the ground. His eyes became impossibly darker once your naked body was revealed to him and you had to resist the urge to kiss him.

"That's better," he murmured, his fingers taking hold of your chin.

Slowly - ever so slowly - he closed the distance between you. A happy sigh escaped you when his lips met yours, slow and gentle at first. Yet, it wasn't long before the kiss became heated and he was backing you up against the wall. Your bare chests were pressed together, your hardened nipples brushing against his deliciously. Your nails raked up and down his back as you lifted yourself up, wrapping your legs around his waist.

His musky scent completely surrounded you and the feeling of his lips drove you wild. They were always slightly chapped, but you didn't mind. You moved your fingers up to his soft hair, running them gently through it - it was a stark contrast to his coarse stubble, which teased your cheeks. His hold was firm against your waist, not allowing any chance of escape - not that you'd ever try. He moved his lips from yours, kissing a trail along your chin and neck, biting and sucking his way down. He never left that part of your skin unblemished, always reminding everyone who you belonged to.

You moaned and arched your back, completely at his mercy. He hummed against your skin, relishing in his power over you. It was when he got closer and closer to your waiting breasts that he suddenly moved you.

Before you knew it, he was sitting down on the bench, with you straddling him. His hands glided up and down your thighs, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake, as he bit into the crook of your neck, making your toes curl. You moved your own hands to his pants, quickly getting them out of the way and letting his hard cock spring free. He groaned into your neck as you began to pump up and down over the thick length. You were so ready for him, your pussy dripping wet in anticipation.

"Go on, love," he encouraged you breathlessly.

That was all you needed and you adjusted yourself, pressing your hands against his chest for support, as you lowered yourself slowly over his cock. You both moaned at the sensation, the feeling of him filling you so completely. You threw your head back, his top hat still sitting firmly in place. He looked at you with dark, aroused eyes and gripped your hips to guide you into a tantalising rhythm. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your chests together once again before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

There was nothing better for you than fucking him and kissing at the same time. It was both intimate and sensual, while also heightening the experience. His cock stretched you in the best ways as your hips continued to rock against him. Your clit brushed against him with every thrust, bringing you closer and closer and his tight grip on your hips told you he wasn't far behind either.

Eventually, it all became too heated and intense and you both pulled away from the kiss. Instead, you looked intently into each other's eyes, your rhythm never ceasing. That overwhelming feeling of pleasure kept rapidly building up within you until you arched your back yet again, his top hat tumbling to the floor in the process.

You tightened around him as the wave of euphoria washed over you. He groaned in the most sexy way possible, before thrusting up and cumming deep and hard inside you.

You were both breathless and slightly sweaty and you rested your head onto his shoulder. He placed numerous kisses on the top of your head as you both came down from your high.

"So you liked your surprise?" You asked finally, pulling back to look at him.

"Oh, I loved it," he replied, making you squeal as he slapped your ass playfully.


End file.
